Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by landslide-state-of-mind
Summary: Aubrey wishes she wasn't working Christmas Eve, but she is. Beca brings her a surprise and makes the evening perfect, so she returns home in the morning with a surprise of her own. [Extremely saccharine Mitchsen fluff. I can't even pretend to be sorry.]


_Super super super fluffy. I dunno, I like fluffy sometimes. I did get a killer angsty prompt that I wanna work on. And I got a request for TT holiday fic, and a flour fight holiday fic. I'm on those too, I swear. _

* * *

><p>Aubrey Posen was a little mad. Not at anyone specific, just angry at the situation she'd found herself in. It wasn't her job. She loved her job. She loved being a doctor more than she'd ever expected. And working in the trauma center of Chicago's biggest hospital was like a dream. It was hard and fast and challenging but it was incredible and amazing and rewarding at the same time.<p>

She also wasn't mad at her girlfriend. Beca Mitchell, her girlfriend of almost four years now. Her girlfriend who she loved unlike any other person alive, who knew her better, treated her better and loved her better than anybody. Beca was already finished work for Christmas break, she was a music teacher at one of the better private schools in the city, but she wasn't even mad about that.

It was just an unfortunate meeting of circumstances. She was at work, Beca was at home, it was Christmas Eve and to top it all off, the Bellas had all come to Chicago for the holiday. But accident and illness didn't take holidays, so she was at work, and would remain there until six am on Christmas Day. So she was a little mad. Sure the Bellas would all be there for Christmas the next day, but it was still a bummer to know that her closest friends were all gathered in one spot while she was in another.

"Dr P?" came the voice of one of her residents.

"Yes?" she said, shifting the chart to the side and closing it.

"Uh, you're needed at admit," he said. "You have a – well, maybe you should just come and see."

"What is it?"

"I don't even know," he said. Curiosity piqued, she got up and followed the younger doctor to the admit area. Amidst the steady chaos and flurry of doctors and nurses and orderlies rushing around, stood all of the Bellas. They were wearing red and white, and they were waiting for her.

"What on earth is this?" Aubrey said to Beca. Beca just smiled and gestured to Lily. The girl counted them in softly and the Bellas began to softly sing God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen. Aubrey smiled as the song continued. Staff and patients of the hospital alike paused to witness the scene, many of them looking positively delighted to see such a thing.

When the song was done, soft applause broke out, and Aubrey hugged her girlfriend. "This was a fantastic surprise."

"Well, I felt bad," Beca said. "As soon as we heard you had to work Christmas Eve, we've been planning this. Hopefully you won't get in trouble if we hang around for a little while, sing some carols around the place."

"You're amazing, you know that?" she murmured to her. Then she addressed the rest of the girls. "Thank you so much guys, this was awesome."

"Yeah we were," Amy said. "Just goes to show, a Bella never loses her touch."

"We thought we'd do a few more here, then see if maybe we could go up to paediatrics or somewhere and sing there, too," Chloe said.

"That'd be great," Aubrey said. "Keep going, I'll call the wing and let them know to expect you." Beca went to rejoin her spot in the line, but Aubrey quickly pulled her back and kissed her firmly.

"I love you," she said to the brunette. "Thank you."

"I love you too, Bree," she said. Then she rejoined the group as they began to sing Angels We Have Heard On High. Aubrey and the other doctors weren't able to stay and watch the entire performance, obviously, with pressing medical issues to attend to, but they could hear the songs as they moved from patient to patient. Aubrey could see the smiles on people's face as she worked. The entire emergency department stilled when Stacie and Cynthia Rose duetted a stunning powerhouse version of Do You Hear What I Hear, and laughter broke out as Amy delivered a typically playful and hilarious rendition of Santa Baby.

Eventually they finished up and moved on to the paediatric floor, where the young patients were eagerly awaiting the visit. The emergency room returned to normal, but a large number of Aubrey's colleagues stopped her to tell her how much they'd enjoyed it. They'd met Beca before, almost all of them, knew she was musically inclined given her profession, but they'd had no idea just how talented she was. Aubrey was filled with pride.

Some time later they came back down from paediatrics, ready to head back to their various hotels, Chloe, Stacie and Beca back to the apartment where the two other Bellas were staying in their two empty guest rooms. Beca managed to steal Aubrey for a few moments and produced from somewhere some containers with food in it.

"We had plenty of Jessica's lasagna left," she said. "I didn't want you to have to run out in the cold to get something decent to eat. There's some salad in the other one." Aubrey pulled her into the nearest room and kissed her deeply.

"How'd I get so lucky?" she asked.

"No way," Beca said. "I think you'll find I'm the lucky one in this arrangement."

"Please, you just showed up to sing Christmas songs to me at work because you knew I'd be upset I wasn't with you guys."

"Yeah, maybe," Beca said. She pecked her on the lips. "I'll see you in the morning." Aubrey tucked some hair back behind her ear, taking in how adorable her girlfriend looked all rugged up in a winter hat and scarf, and let her rejoin the girls. Aubrey spent the remainder of her shift constantly thinking about Beca and the girls showing up and how much she loved that girl, beyond all reason.

When she quietly let herself in a little before seven, both their guests were still sleeping. She made her way to the bedroom. Hearing the door open, Beca stirred, and smiled sleepily as she saw her girlfriend.

"Hey," she said. "Merry Christmas, Bree."

"Merry Christmas," Aubrey said, stripping out of her work clothes. She tugged some warm pajamas on and climbed on to the bed. Beca kissed her, arms encircling her and she sighed in content.

"I know we said we weren't going to do presents," Beca said. "But I got you something."

"Beca," Aubrey said.

"No, if it helps, I didn't actually spend any money," she said. She reached over and hit a few buttons on her phone. "You may have noticed that we didn't sing your favorite Christmas song last night."

"It didn't even occur to me," Aubrey said. Beca got up, and tugged Aubrey up as well, music beginning to fill the room.

"I arranged this for you instead," Beca said. "Just me, singing your favorite song to you." They began to dance to Beca's recording of Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas, Aubrey leaning heavily against the smaller woman due to fatigue, but still very much enjoying the moment. When it was done, they both climbed back into the bed.

"I got you something too," Aubrey said. "It's not for Christmas though, it was just because."

"Just because presents are my favorite," Beca said. Aubrey reached into her nightstand and pulled out the little red box she'd stashed at the back. Then she rolled over and opened it, holding it out to Beca.

"Is that – holy crap," Beca said, realizing what was happening.

"Yeah, it is," she said. "I really love you Beca. And I could talk for days about how perfect we are together, and how you're the most incredible person I know. I could make a grand eloquent speech. But I won't. Just let me say that I love you and I really want to marry you, if you'll let me."

"That really puts my little song thing to shame," Beca said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes," Beca said, and Aubrey slid the ring onto her finger. They kissed again, and Aubrey snuggled into her embrace.

"What time are the girls all showing up?" she asked through a yawn. She'd made a deal that she'd come home and sleep until lunch.

"Twelve-thirty," Beca said. "But I've gotta get up soon and start cooking. Stacie is going to help. Chlo, well…"

"She can set the table," Aubrey said, understanding that their mutual best friend was by no means a cook. "How soon?"

"Soon. But I've got enough time to hold you until you fall asleep," Beca said. "If you want."

"I want," Aubrey said. "I want, every day." Beca brushed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"You got it," she said, eyes moving to the ring Aubrey had given her. She began to hum to Aubrey as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
